A Swedish Tale (HIATUS)
by Ladaur
Summary: Sandra is a normal Hetalia fangirl. When she one day walks home, she finds her country Sweden with serious injuries. She manages to save his life and gets dragged into a serious situation that could cost her life...
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**A Swedish Tale**

Ancalon: Hello There Fellow FanFiction Readers~!

Emma: And Velcome To Our New Story! :D

Ancalon: Today I´m Showing You All My New Story: A Swedish Tale!

Emma: The Story Is Gonna Contain About 1-3 OC´s. So Be Sure To Check Ancalon´s Profile To See Their Age, Apparance, Personality And So On!

Ancalon: Just Look Under _"Hetalia: Axis Powers"_ To See Them! Also This Will Be In A Girl Named Sandra´s Point Of View! :)

Emma: Shall We Begin? I Want To Eat Some Popcorn When Reading This!

Ancalon: Yeah Yeah! But First. The Disclaiimmeerrrrr~!

Disclaimer Guy: **Ancalon Does Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers! They Belong To Their Rightful Owner! He Is Way More Epic Than Ancalon Is! Also! This Is Rated T Due to Swearing, Sexual Expression/Jokes And Blood. Keep That In Mind People!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 0: Introduction"<strong>

_Hello! My name is Sandra! I´m 16 years old and lives in Gotemburg in Sweden! I live with my mother Ann-Marie and my younger sister Elin. My mom and dad got divorced when i was 5 years old. I have never seen him since that day. Mom got full care of me and my sister. So my dad kinda... disapperared. To tell you guys the truth... So am i all alone in school. I have no friends because i am to shy to ask someone if they want to chat or hang at the park after school. I always go and hide at secret places in school, like on the rooftop or beside a huge oak tree we have on the schoolyard. When ever i leave for the day, i normally take the bus out of town to Eriksbo and then walk a long forest route. I love walking that route everyday, hearing all bird sing, watch all the beautiful flowers and sing a song or two. It makes me forget everything that happends around me or at school. I got alot of things i do on my freetime. I love to write, sing and of course... watch Anime! I love anime! It´s so fun to watch it and then laugh about it for another 15 min. I have mostly watched Fantasy or Shounen anime. But also Romance and Comedy. But which is my favorite one? Easy. Hetalia: Axis Powers! I love that show and all of it´s countries! Italy, Sweden, Germany, Japan, Romano, Hungary, England, America and everyone else! Well... except France... He´s a huge pervert... Well. Enough about me now! Let´s start the story now when i´m done introducing myself shall we?_

I´m placing my math books in my locker as my math lesson just finished. It´s been a long and painful day today as well. All the girls giving me hate glares and the boys calling me all types of ugly and fat. But i´m used to that. After all have i been in this school for almost 9 years. It´s like a normal cup of chocolade in the morning. But it´s always good to leave school and go home where mom probably have been cooking some dinner for me and my sister. I locked my locker and started walking out as suddenly three boys walks in front of me and blocks me from leaving through the main entrance. It was the so called "Backstreet Bayz", the most popular boy group in the school. Their names were Kevin, Charles and Erik. They loved to tease and spread fake rumours about me. They also worked togheter with the most popular girl group "The Satellites" and made huge pranks on me like throwing waterballons on me at the schoolyard, pouring a whole bucket with paint on me and the worst: Cutting almost my whole long hair of in 2th grade! They lied and told the teachers that i wanted them to do it! But when i told them that it was not true, the teachers woulden´t belive me! I so hated them, but i continued ignoring them in hopes that one day they will quit with all their pranks. With no success. They are still trying to make my life completely hopeless. But i wish they would stop one day. I mean, we are in 9th grade now! They have been going on for almost 8 years. They should quit anytime soon. But sadly this is reality and i have to bear with it for a while longer. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Erik started talking.

"Hey huge breats freak! Did you put in more implants today, huh?" Erik said laying one of his hans on Charles shoulder. "Aren´t I correct Charles?"

"Of course you are Erik!" Charles said before bursting out of laughter of that comment. "You are always making me laugh you know that?"

"Haha yeah i totally do!" Erik answered before turning to me again. "If you want to pass, you have to complete out challange~"

"What challange?" I asked as i thought what it could be this time...

"You have to strip fully naked if you want to pass!" Kevin quickly said as i saw Erik and Charles burst out of laughter, starting to roll on the floor. (They are rofling! :D)

Kevin joined them and all three were on the floor, holding their stomachs as their laughs could been heard all the way outside to the street. With them fully laughing their asses off, i quickly jumped over them and went through the main door before i heard Charles yell at the other two to stand up and chase after me. I started running as all three were chasing me down the street. What i knew about these guys was that they are easily distracted by anything around them and that their were really slow runners for being boys. So i easily outrunned them and went onboard the bus just in time for it to leave the station. I took a deep breath and sat down as the bus continued to Eriksbo.

I started thinking about what my mother have made me for dinner. I hope she have made me my favorites: Riceballs. Even thought almost no one eats riceballs in Sweden, so do me and my mom love japanese culture and their delicious food. So we make a japanese dish each monday. Also, i coulden´t wait for summer to arrive as the summer break is in two weeks! Then i will leave the school and go into a highschool outside Gotemburg, in a town called Lerum. There everyone i knew coulden´t find me or tease me any longer. I would become a better person and leave this bad life i have behind me. Yes! I will restart my life at the new school, get new friends, get high scores on the grades and maybe get a nice boyfriend~!

Oh god what am i thinking of! I hate boys! I, Like, Totally, Hate, Them! Oh god i sounded like Poland now... Anyway, the reason why i hate them is because they are annoying, shitty brats who thinks they own a girls body and that they belong in the kitchen. That is not cool! Girls should not be treated like the boys think! We should be able to live our lifes without going out everyday with like a whole crap of make-up and then go make sandwishes for them. That´s not fair! I hate them! I seriously hate them! I wish i would never see boys like that ever again! I just want them to... I suddenly stopped thinking as i saw that the bus were almost at my stop. I quickly pressed the stop button as i heard the small and cute bell sound run through my ears like music. The bus went to a stop and i got off before it left again.

With the "Backstreet Bayz" far away from me, i started walking down the street that led to a forest beside Eriksbo. I came to a two way path. The street to the left and a small forest path to the right. I went right and walked silently on the forest path. I could hear the birds singing, feel the wind against my arms and see a bloody man lying beside the path... Wait.. A BLOODY MAN BESIDE THE PATH? What the hell was going on! I stopped at the thought of that it was a bloody man lying beside the path. Who was he? Where was he from? How the hell did he end up here? All kinds of thoughts ran through my head as i started to shake a little. What if it was a killer? If it was then i would be in serious danger! I took a few steps back. What if he would see me and kill me right on spot? But the man just sat there so calmy... Not saying a single word. It was like he was sad. Very sad...

I didn´t have more time to think as the man suddenly turned his head towards me, staring at me with his blue ocean eyes. My eyes got wider as the man suddenly closed his eyes and fell to the ground. My legs got into action and started running towards the man. I sat down beside him and tryed to wake him up by shaking him. But he woulden´t respond. So i checked his pulse and heart. The pulse was normal and his heart were still breathing. He wasen´t dead. I decided to check on his body to see if he was hurt or anything. I looked down on his waist and got shocked. He had a huge open wound to the left side of his waist. Blood were running from it and i started to panic. The man was dying! What should i do! Call 112? (112 is Sweden´s 911) Yell as loud as possible? No wait! I call my mother! I picked up my cellphone and quickly called my mother, explaining everything to her.

"Okay honey! Stay right there! I will be there in 3 min!" My mom said before hanging up. 3 min later she came running towards me, sitting down beside me and checked the man. She got shocked by the wound as well.

"We need to call the hospital! Or else this man will die!" My mom told me as she took the towel she had with her and pressed it against his wound in order to stop it bleeding.

"Okay mom! I will ca..." I stopped when i for the first time saw the face of the man. My eyes got really wide when i saw who it was.

"What is it honey?" Mom asked me as she saw my expression on my face.

"This... This is..." I said as i started to go pale.

_Sweden?_

* * *

><p>Ancalon: Cliffhanger :D!<p>

Emma: Noooooo!

Ancalon: Muhahaha! All scream of the cliffhanger!

Emma: No i didin´t scream for that! I screamed because my popcorn is out! D:

Ancalon: ... Anyway. A new Oc will be in the next chapter. And it will be another FanFiction writer that will join us! :)

Emma: Really? That´s awesome! Who is it?

Ancalon: Secret! You will have to wait until next chapter! :D

Emma: Nooo!

Ancalon: Okay now! Time to go to sleep. Bye Bye Sweet Hearts! :)

Emma: Baii... D:


	2. Chapter 1: Sandra And Miyako

**A Swedish Tale**

Ancalon: Hi I am back!

Emma: We are back! :3

Ancalon: Sorry if this took to long. I were busy with my Truth Or Dare Hetalia!

Emma: But as promised, here is Chapter 1!

Ancalon: Alot of things will now be explained in this chapter so it might be confusing to you all!

Emma: Also another FanFiction writer would join too! WHO IS IT?

Ancalon: It´s my friend Momoko Sui! ^^

Emma: Her? Awesome! But can we start now?

Ancalon: Ok ok! Disclaimer guy go for it!

Disclaimer Guy:** Ancalon dosen´t own Hetalia: Axis Powers, the author of it or the entire earth. But she does own right now a tasty cupcake!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 1: Sandra And Miyako"<strong>

"Is that... Sweden?" I thought to herself when i saw the face of the man. I coulden´t belive it. That Sweden were in front of me. Hetalia Sweden were in front of me with a serious wound! What should I do? I coulden´t possible walk in front of my mom and say: Hey mom! This is Sweden! We can´t bring him to hospital since he is a country! That would be impossible! I had to do something to keep his secret! I could say he is a friend of mine... But still! I coulden´t think of anything more cause my mom was waving her hand in front of my head.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Mom asked me curious.

"Mom... We can´t take him to hospital.." I said.

"Why not? We can´t just leave him here!" Mom said confused.

"I will explain everything later! Hurry and help me get him to our house!" I said as i quickly grabbed his arm and laid it over my shoulder. My mom did the same and we walked back to our house just outside of Eriksbo.

Our house is in a forest area outside Eriksbo so they aren´t many people walking that path daily. Once inside out house we managed to get him to the second floor and lay him down on my bed. Mom got some first-aid kit and we took care of his wound. What suprised both me and my mom was that the wound was smaller than before. It´s like it almost shrinked. But we didin´t care about that too much since it did get easier to treat him. After some minutes the wound was cleaned and bandaged up and we left the room to let him sleep. My mom was now curious about why we didin´t go to a hospital. So i had no choise to tell her. Luckily so is she a anime lover herself so it was a bit easier to make her understand, since she have not watched Hetalia yet.

"So he is the country of Sweden?" Mom asked.

"Yes. That´s why we coulden´t let him go to the hospital, since we coulden´t just tell them there that he is a country..." I answered.

"I see now. And i understand your point. We coulden´t tell them either that he is a anime character..." Mom said as she stood up from the kitchen chair. "Why don´t you go and pick up your little sister from school while i cook some dinner?

"Ok mom!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_A Couple Of Hours Later_

Everyone in my family were right now in the living room, talking about what to do with Sweden when he wakes up. My sister Elin is a Hetalia fangirl and almost fainted when she saw Sweden on my bed. So she insisted on that he should stay here until his wound is healed completely. I agreed with that since we coulden´t just let him walk away with that wound. But my mom wanted that we atleast called a doctor to check on his wound. But me and my sister told her that it wasen´t going to be easy to explain everything to the doctor and that we should focus more on letting him rest and heal up. My mom finally gave in and we could relax.

"But what should we do when he wakes up? Should we just lock your door Sandra?" Mom asked me.

"No we can´t. That would make him belive we are the bad guy." I answered. "Beside my stuff is still inside so i need to go and get them when i go to school tomorrow."

"Oh but where should you sleep Sandra?" Mom asked me.

"I can just sleep on the sofa or something." I answered.

"You can use Elins extra pillows and quilt to sleep in." Mom said.

"Alright. I better go and prepare so that i can go and sleep." I said as i left the room to go get my schoolbag from my bedroom. As i entered my bedroom i saw Sweden sleep so quietly. It was like he was a small child. So cute! I just wanted to grab my photo and take a picture of him, but i changed my mind and focused on getting my schoolbag again. I grabbed the bag and went to Elins room to pick up some pillows and a quilt. Then i entered my living room to prepare myself for the night...

_Next Morning At School_

"Listen up class! We got a new transfer student that will join us today!" Mrs. Andersson said. (_She is our Class Superintendent.) _"Her name is Miyako Sawamoto! She is transfering from Japan! So treat her with respect!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Miyako said smiling.

"Miyako, why don´t you sit beside Sandra down there?" said pointing at the empty bench beside me.

"Oh ok ." Miyako said before taking the seat beside me.

"Sandra, why don´t you go and show Miyako around when it´s breaktime?" asked.

"Sure Helena." I answered. (_Helena is her first name_)

"Great! Now let´s start class! Miyako just ask if you get confused of anything." said before drawing on the whiteboard.

As the English lesson went by it was breaktime and it was time to show Miyako around school. She enjoyed the tour and we decided to sit down on a bench and discuss about ourselfs. Miyako told me that she was an athletic girl who was very popular and was admired by both the girls and the boys. But she didin´t like all that attention she got from everyone, since she just wants to act as a normal school girl and nothing else. But when she told everyone that they just ignored her and kept stalking her. (_Yes, they even stalked her.)_

She also told me that her intrests were drawing, singing, dancing, writing and anime. And when i told her that i also liked anime, she got suprised. I wondered why and she told me that she didin´t knew that people outside America and Japan would like anime. But I told her that people outside Japan and America really love anime and that i wasen´t the only one in Gotemburg that did like anime. She then smiled and asked for my phone number. I happily gave her my phone number and decided that she would follow me home after school.

_Wait... What was i thinking? I can´t bring her home to me! I mean we got SWEDEN injured in MY bed! What would she react if he saw him? I mean, i don´t know if she have watched Hetalia or not, but she would still be shocked to find him on my bed! Also she might call the police or the media and tell everyone about it! Then the entire anime world would be in danger! So i decided to make the route home as long as possible to figure out a plan to keep him hidden from him. But it is not going to be easy, since our house is a small two-story house in the forest outside Eriksbo. And i coulden´t call my mom and warn her since then Miyako might be suspicious. Oh god i am so dead by now! Wait... Oh no there is our house! I am doomed!_

"Hey Sandra." Miyako said, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh! No it´s alright!" I answered.

"Oh ok... You can tell me you know, you don´t need to hide it." Miyako said.

"Wait... I don´t hide anything!" I said sweatdropping.

"I know that you are hidding something Sandra." Miyako said. "I can sense on your mood that you are hiding something big."

"Wait... What?" I said confused.

"Sandra, please. Tell me." Miyako said with a calm voice.

"... Fine." I said as i finally gave in. I had to tell her later anyway...

So i ended up telling her about what was going on at my home. She got a little shocked first but then did relax as i told her that he is alright. We entered our hallway as it was quiet. Mom must be in the city and do some errands. And Elin dosen´t come home for another 2 hours so we could sit down in the living room and watch some TV. We coulden´t pick any channel at first, but then we picked Discovery Channel. (**A/N: Yes. We have Discovery in Sweden**) It was a show about pandas and their fight to survive.

"Poor pandas..." Miyako said.

"I know. I hate how people can´t leave the animals alone!" I said.

_(Insert creepy movement sound! :D)_

"What was that?" Miyako said scared.

"I don´t know!" I said jumping up from the sofa. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"What if it´s a burglar?" Miyako said hiding behind my back.

"Let´s go see who it is!" I said while grabbing one of moms huge frying pans. (_Thank You Hungary!_)

We started to slowly walk towards to hallway. The sounds were getting louder for every step we took. We stopped when we heard loud footsteps come from the hallway. Miyako was shaking and so did my hands. The footsteps became louder and louder... I took a tighter grip on the frying pan. We started to see a huge shadow walk against us from the hallway. I was about to attack when Elin turned on the lights, revealing the suspicious man.

"Elin! Thank god you are here!" I said.

"What are you guys doi..." Elin said before starring at the man.

"I-It´s really him..." Miyako said still hiding behind my back.

"Wait you are..."

* * *

><p>Ancalon: Cliffhanger!<p>

Emma: WHAT?

Ancalon: Haha! :3

Emma: Now i have to wait... T.T

Ancalon: Well you still got my Truth Or Dares ^^

Emma: That´s true... :D

Ancalon: See ya everyone in the next chapter! Also velcome our new OC Miyako by Momoko Sui! :D


	3. Chapter 2: World Meeting Part 1

**A Swedish Tale**

Ancalon: And we are back! :D And without Emma this time!

Momoko: Yayz!

Ancalon: Anyway now the good parts will start! :D Also I am sorry if I am confusing you all with the topics... It was first Humor/Romance. Then Drama/Romance. But I will now turn this into Horror/Romance :O

Momoko: Wait what?

Ancalon: Haha... Anyway Momoko, wanna do disclaimers?

Momoko: **Ancalon does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, the song iNsAnItY or me Momoko!**

Ancalon: But i own Emma! Muhahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2: World Meeting Part 1"<strong>

"You are Sweden!" I said chocked.

"Herregud*! He is awake!" Elin gasped.

"H... How did you... know?" Sweden asked confused.

"Well... First off, my name is Sandra. And this is my sister Elin and my friend Miyako." I answered while pointing at Elin and Miyako. "Also we are kinda... Hetalia fangirls."

"I see." Sweden said. "But how come I am here?"

"Sandra and my mom found you badly injured and helped you." Elin answered. "Also we didin´t tell anyone else that you are here."

"That´s good. I don´t want anyone to know I am here." Sweden sighed. "So that beast were that dangerous..."

"What beast?" Miyako asked.

_It become´s silent for a minute before Sweden turned to me._

"Since I am in you´re debt, so can i atleast tell you why i ended up here." Sweden said, taking a seat on the sofa.

Me, Miyako and Elin also sat down, with many thoughts in our heads. What beast? Why was he gonna tell us about it? If i were him, i would have atleast gained my saviours trust before telling about something like that. Is there something behind it all?

"Ok. Let me start from the beginning..." Sweden said.

_...FlashBack..._

Sweden are walking the streets of Gotemburg, thinking about things before spotting a certain blonde running towards him.

"Yo Su-san!" Denmark greeted Sweden.

"Hi." Sweden greeted back.

"Have you seen Norway or Iceland?" Denmark asked looking around.

"No. Not at all." Sweden answered.

"Ok! Oh! Finland want to see you! He is at a cafe in Eriksbo!" Denmark said before running away. "See ya!"

"Bye." Sweden sighed before continuing walking.

He liked to walk alone in a city, be lost in his thoughts and forget everything that happends around him. He went down Kristianshamn street, taking a left to Ullevalla street and then taking a shortcut on a small forest path in Eriksbo. Even thought Sweden did live in Stockholm, he liked Gotemburg more since it was more quiet and less violent than Stockholm and Malmö**. Also were it a festival going on in Stockholm, so he coulden´t have the silent walk he liked. As he were about to take a right turn, he noticed that someone were following him. Or something on that part, as it was a huge shadow following him. Sweden just ignored the signals and keept on walking. But as he took the next step... It went black.

_...Sucky FlashBack Ends..._

"A beast in Eriksbo?" Miyako asked curiously.

"I don´t think it was a beast or a monster on that part." Elin said. "Maybe it was a serial killer?"

"It can´t be a serial killer Elin." I answered. "The latest active serial killer was The Lazerman in Malmö who is now in jail."

"That´s correct." Sweden said. "Also the presence and the shadow of that thing were huge."

"But why would that thing attack you?" Miyako asked.

"I don´t know I am afraid." Sweden answered. "But if it attacked me, I´m sure it will go after the other countries."

"We need to warn them!" I yelled, slamming with my hands in the table. "If they are attacked, who knows what will happend!"

"But... Countries can´t die?" Miyako asked confused.

"That´s true." Sweden answered. "But that beast were using something to turn me into a human for a short while... If i remember correctly I was feeling really old and my back hurt..."

"Oh no... What should we do!" Elin asked worried.

"I want... To warn the others but... I can´t go like this." Sweden said, looking down on his bandage around his waist.

"But how should we tell the others then?" I asked.

"I know of one way..." Sweden answered looking at me. "You. Miss Sandra, have to go in my place."

_Insert Awkvard Silence Moment Here_

"Wait... What did you say?" I asked chocked. "You don´t mean that you would send me to the world meeting in order to let them know about this?"

"Well... what else can we do?" Sweden answered.

"I... guess you´re right... But how can i get there and will they even listen to me?" I asked.

"I know both of your questions." Sweden answered. "Please, fetch me a phone."

"O-Okay..." I said before leaving the living room to get a phone.

After that I returned with a phone, Sweden called Finland and told him to come home to my house. As Finland arrived he got chocked by Sweden´s wound and asked like a million questions. Like what happend, when it happend, who we were and what kind of beast it was. It took us a while to calm him down and tell him the whole story and Sweden´s plan to use me as his messanger. Sweden asked Finland to help me make the other countries believe me so that we could prevent any other country from getting attacked. But Finland was not trusting us so he didin´t want to help at first. But after that Sweden begged him to help, due to that the beast might hurt him or anyone else, Finland finally gave in.

"Su-san, are sure we can trust these people?" Finland asked.

"Yes we can. They saved my life so I am in their debt." Sweden answered. "Please. Finland, for the sake of the other countries."

"Fine... I will help you." Finland sighed. "Sandra was it? We better get moving, the world meeting is tonight in Copenhagen."

"Already? But I-I am not prepared or anything!" I answered.

"Don´t worry. I will help you get through this. Since this is Su-san´s wish." Finland said.

"But I don´t have any formal clothes to wear!" I said worried.

"Don´t worry. We can buy you some clothes on the way. Now let´s hurry!" Finland said grabbing my hand, leading me out to the hallway.

"Ok! Ok just wait a minute!" I said, releasing my arm from his grip. "Elin, tell mom that I am going. Also Miyako tell everyone in school that I am sick!"

"Alright! Good luck Sandra!" Elin said hugging me.

"Good luck Sandra." Miyako smiled.

"Thank you both. See ya!" I said before leaving my house with Finland.

As we left my house, we quickly ran to nearest clothes shop to buy me some formal clothes. Finland offered to pay but i decided to pay since the clothes were for me anyway. As we left the shop Finland checked his watch and saw that the plane to Copenhagen were going in 30 minutes. So we quickly found a taxi and traveled to Arlanda Airport. We made it to the plane just in time. And how did I get in? I used Sweden´s ticket. As we were flying the quick trip to Copenhagen, Finland told me everything i needed to know when talking in a meeting. He offered me to tell about the behaviors of each of the countries, but i refused, since i already knew about all of the countries. (Come on! I am a Hetalia fangirl!)

When we did land in Copenhagen, so did we head straight for the hotel that all the countries were staying in. Luckily for us, all of the countries were in the meeting hall already, so i could go in to the hotel room Sweden is having and change into my formal clothes. After that we hurried to the meeting room, as the meeting would begin in 5 minutes.

_Meanwhile In The Meeting Room~_

The meeting room was packed with countries that were chatting and relaxing before the meeting would begin. Russia were hiding from Belarus, France were as perverted as always trying to hit on England and Hungary. America were acting like a hero and Italy were getting yelled at by Germany. Romano were swearing to Spain and Prussia was epic as always. Then the clock hit 6 Pm and the meeting were starting. Denmark is the host so he opened the meeting with talking about what they always talked about: The Global Warning Problems...

"Why don´t we just engineer a super hero bloober man?" America laughed.

"America! Such things don´t exist, aru!" China said.

"But i agree on America´s idea..." Japan sighed.

"Japan you have to stop agree with everything he says!" Switzerland yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Seriously... You moron´s are pathetic when it comes to meetings..." England said.

"Ohohoho~ Someone here is mad!" France said.

"I am not you frog!" England said.

"Yes you are~" France smirked.

"No I am not you bloody git! America stop with those stupid ideas and make some sense!" England yelled.

"Aww come on! Why do you both hate me?" America asked.

"None of you´re busniess!" France and England yelled before starting a fight.

"Hey Russia! Can´t you come and help with stopping those fights?" Spain asked.

"Why me? I am too busy with trying to convince Latvia to become one with me~." Russia answered.

_All the random things the countries did keept on until..._

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Germany yelled, slamming with both of his fists really hard on the table. "THIS IS A WORLD MEETING NOT A DISCO CLUB! I SUGGEST THAT WE CONTINIUE THE MEETING OR END IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Germany is right..." England sighed.

"Why should we continiue? We are always talking about global warming anyway!" China pointed out.

"Well there is nothing else to talk about, isin´t it?" Estonia sighed.

"But there must be something else except global warming that is more serious..." Denmark said.

"Well... There isin´t anything serious than..."

_Germany got interupted with the doors opening, seeing me and Finland leaning against the wall, like we had just run a marathon._

"Hey Finland you´re late!" Denmark said. "And who is that hot chick beside you?"

When i heard Denmark call me hot, I started to blush. Did he just say that I am hot?

"Sorry I am late. But everyone are in serious trouble!" Finland said. "And this girl here will tell everything!"

"Serious trouble?" France asked confused.

"Yes. Everyone is in danger!" I answered. "My name is Sandra Larsson and I am Sweden´s messanger."

"Sweden´s messanger? Hey! Now when i think about it. Su-san is not here!" Denmark said chocked.

"Su-san is resting in Gotemburg with a serious injury..." Finland said in a sad tone.

"Sweden is injured?" Spain stood up chocked. "The Sweden I know woulden´t easy get injured!"

"But he is. And everyone in this room might be the next!" I said, walking in front of the group of countries. "Let me take it from the beginning..."

_After I explained the situation to everyone, most of the countries woulden´t believe me. But after Finland convinced them, they accepted the fact that they might be the next one targeted. But still, they were countries that didin´t believe in my story._

"So you´re telling us that a unknown beast attacked Sweden, made him serious injured and that the beast had a kind of item that would turn our immortal bodies into vulnerable?" England asked suspicious.

"Yes. That´s correct. And who know´s who is next?" I answered.

"Well... I don´t really believe in your "Fairy Tale" story miss Sandra." England said. "And I don´t believe in you either for that part."

"Come on England!" Finland said. "You can´t be serious buddy!"

"I am always serious Finland." England said. "Also..."

_Suddenly a loud scream of pain could be heard from the hallway outside the meeting room._

"A scream?" Germany said chocked.

"Who´s was it?" China asked worried.

"I don´t know! But we better hurry and check it out!" I answered before running out of the meeting room, with Denmark and England behind me.

I was running down the hallway, following the source of the scream. As I got closer, i could hear someone scream and yell at someone to "Wake up, don´t leave me here and please don´t die!" I thought to myself: "Please don´t let it be another country..." But as I turned around a corner, my and every fangirls worst nightmare were right in front of my eyes...

* * *

><p>Ancalon: And there Part 1 ends!<p>

Momoko: Wait. What?

Ancalon: You heard me. THE END!

Momoko: But part 2 will come soon right?

Ancalon: Depending on... school is a pain in the butt -_-

Momoko: Oh ok ^^

Ancalon: Here are the notes 3!

* = Herregud Is Oh My God in Swedish :3

** = Malmö is Sweden´s third biggest city, also the criminality there is high.

Please review and tell me if i made some mistakes and what i should think about when writing! Also ideas are accepted through PM! :)

(Just keep it Horror/Romance ^^)


	4. Chapter 3: World Meeting Part 2

**A Swedish Tale**

Ancalon: Alo! I am back! :D Sorry This Is Late!

Emma: Yay! More A Swedish Tale! :3

Ancalon: Thank you soo much for all the reviews i got! It really helps me make more chapters!

Emma: Also we saw the mistake with: Shoked. We wrote Chocked instead of Shoked. It´s because Chockad = Shoked in Swedish xD

Ancalon: Allsssooooo~ Ive watched Mirai Nikki and Another!

Emma: W00T! :O

Ancalon: Disclaimer Girl! Go for it!

Disclaimer Girl: **Ancalon Does Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers, the character Miyako or even the laptop she uses!**

Ancalon: Last part is not true since the laptop is mine! I got it at christmas! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 3: World Meeting Part 2"<strong>

Right in front of my eyes... Were the worst thing that could ever happend to any Hetalia fangirl... _Ever..._

"Poland! Please wake up! POLAND!" Lithuania screamed.

"Oh no... Not... Poland..." I whispered.

"Lithuania! What the bloody hell happend here?" England asked shocked.

"A-A be-east... a-attc-cked uu-ss..." Lithuania said, really shocked and shaking.

"A beast?" Denmark said shocked.

"Y-es... A-a bb-east wii-th s-oomething t-oo m-ake you vul-lnerable..." Lithuania answered, still shaking.

"I can´t feel Poland´s pulse! He´s... Dead..." England said.

"No.. NO WAY!" Lithuania screamed, falling into a serious depression.

I just stood there, watching the whole scene. Everything around me... started to go into slow-motion. It feelt like.. an old horror movie. Or even worse. Could i have been trapped into a HetaOni parody? When reality finally hit me, I was on the floor, sitting on some blood and shaking. My eyes were wide open, starring at the lifeless body in front of me. Poland... is dead? Poland IS dead! And it´s all my fault for not making it in time! What should i tell Sweden? "Oh hey Sweden! I told everyone about that beast, but then Poland got killed. Funny huh?" NO! I coulden´t just tell him that! He would get mad at me and hate me for comming to late! What... should... I...

_Everything... Just Went... Black?_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of a room. I was lying on a sofa, with a blanket covering me. I turned my head a little in order to explore the room. It was a small room with only a few things. I could see two sofa´s, 1 table and a floor lamp in a corner. Nothing else in particular. I sat up and looked on my clothes. It was still my formal clothes I am wearing, except for that part of my legs still had some blood on. I panicked and stood up, trying to remove the blood from my legs. The blood woulden´t come off and it feelt like a itchy blobthing... Blah Pacman blablabla! So I decided to find a bathroom with water to remove it...<p>

_Meanwhile in the meeting room... (Finland P.O.V)_

"Poland is really dead..." Estonia sighed. "He was a really good person..."

"Who ever killed him must have a reason." Russia said. "He must also be the same person that attacked Sweden, da?"

"Russia is correct... Sadly." England said. "Hey Finland! How was Sweden when you last saw him?"

"Oh. He was fine. But he was seriously injured. He had a huge wound on his waist." I answered.

"So then miss Sandra were telling the truth... We are in danger!" China said.

"We can´t allow this beast to do whatever he wishes! We must stand up and fight for our survival!" Germany said.

"So what should we do? Just walk in front of it and tell it to stop?" Austria asked.

"That´s will never work Roderich..." Hungary sweatdropped.

_Sandra walks in to the meeting room. (Sandra P.O.V)_

"Hey..." I said.

"Hello miss Sandra." Hungary smiled.

"Um... About Poland..."

"Don´t worry about it Sandra." Finland said interrupting me. "We knew this was gonna happen. But some didin´t quite take it seriously."

_I could see Finland glare angrily at England._

"Fine. I admitt i was wrong and should have listen at her..." England sighed.

"That´s good! Now. How about a escape plan?" Finland smiled.

"You mean we should just run away and hide?" Japan asked curiously.

"Yup! That´s the plan!" Italy said.

"Italy! You can´t run away all the time!" Germany yelled at Italy.

"But Germany! What will happend if that beast get us? It will eat us alive, torture us, make us learn french!" Italy panicked.

"ITALY CALM DOWN!" Germany yelled.

"O-Oh ok sorry Germany!" Italy cried out loud.

"Wait... Can we even leave?" I asked.

_A complete silence filled the room..._

"Oh my god! I so forgot about that!" China panicked.

"Someone go check the doors and windows!" Spain said.

"I´ll do it!" Prussia said before running out of the room.

"The windows won´t open!" America yelled.

"Are we trapped?" Romano asked.

"I think... That we are trapped..." I answered.

_A few minutes later..._

"None of the doors in the whole meeting hall will open!" Prussia said after he came back.

"So we are trapped, huh?" England said.

"What should we do?" Canada asked.

"Who said that?" Russia asked.

"I don´t know..." America answered.

"Canada did." I said while pointing at him.

"Hello." Canada whispered.

"Holy... Canada! I didin´t know you were here!" England said.

"It´s ok... No one sees me anyway..." Canada sighed.

"If we are trapped, there is a chance that it is that beast who is trapping us." Germany said.

"Then we shoulden´t walk alone. Now we must atleast walk in groups." Japan said.

"Good point Japan." China said.

"Ok. Draw a stick and you will be in different groups." Germany said, holding a box with sticks.

* * *

><p><em>After everyone has drawn a stick, the groups are...<em>

**Group Awesome:** Prussia, America, Sealand, Cuba and Denmark.

**Group Sugarsweet: **Hungary, Liechtenstien, Finland, Canada and Ukraine.

**Group Baltics: **Russia, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia and Belarus.

**Group G4 + GirlyFace:** France, England, Japan, Germany and Sandra.

**Group Tomatos!:** Spain, Romano, Italy, Iceland and Norway.

**Group 6: **China, South Korea, Switzerland, Turkey and Greece.

_After that, each group got a mission and was separated from all the other groups..._

* * *

><p><strong>Group 6 - Mission: Explore the basement.<strong>

"The basement is really scary, aru!" China said.

"Dassee~ No need to worry China!" Korea said.

"Why did we have to go and check the basement?" Turket complained.

"Calm down Turkey..." Greece said.

"And why did i have to go with YOU of all the persons!" Turkey complained again.

"Be quiet both of you!" Switzerland said. "We don´t want that monster to hear us!"

"Look! A door!" China said, pointing at a iron door.

"Let´s check this out." Switzerland said before opening the door.

"It´s really dark in here..." Greece said.

"Is there any switches here?" Korea asked.

"Here is one." Switzerland said before presing the buttom.

"Oh my..."

* * *

><p><strong>Group Awesome - Mission: Find items to use as weapons.<strong>

"Hahaha! We will make through this in no time!" America laughed.

"Kesesese~! I coulden´t agree more! Since the awesome Prussia is here, will we make it through!" Prussia laughed too.

"Oh be quiet with you both!" Cuba said angrily.

"Haha! Look there! A broken chair!" Sealand said, pointing at a broken chair in the middle of a dinner room.

"Sweet! We can use it as spears!" Denmark said, picking up some of the parts.

"Now let´s go look over there!" Cuba said.

* * *

><p><strong>Group G4 + GirlyFace . Mission: Check for possible escapes.<strong>

"Why did you have to make the group´s name: G4 + GirlyFace?" I sighed. "That´s just lame..."

"Well. It was not my idea miss Sandra." England sighed. "Also why did I end up with that perverted bastard!"

"Oh be quiet Britain! You´re not the only one complaining!" France said.

"Oh well. If I am correct then it was you who decided out name, annoyed the hell out of Germany and are now planning on raping miss Sandra soon too, hmm.?" England said.

"S-Shut up! As if I would rape her! She is not my taste!" France said in defence.

"Yeah riiiggghhhttt~. And you don´t tried to flirt with Ukraine for just 5 minutes ago?" I said.

"Hey! So what if I want to flirt with someone!" France said.

"Well YOU DID FLIRT ON ME FROG!" England yelled.

"Haha! So you liked it huh?" France smirked.

"No I didin´t!" England yelled back.

"Yes you did!" France said.

"No I didin´t!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MORONS!" Germany yelled angrily. "WE ARE IN A MISSION RIGHT NOW! SO STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER OR BECOME FOOD TO THAT BEAST!"

_Silence..._

* * *

><p><strong>Group Tomatos!<strong> **- Mission: Find Some Food And Supplies.**

"Romano~ Stop run away from me~" Spain smiled.

"S-Stay away tomato bastard!" Romano yelled while running away from Spain.

"But come on Romano~" Spain said.

"They are really troublesome..." Iceland sighed.

"South Europe is really mysterious..." Norway said.

"Hey guys! I found a kitchen over here!" Italy said.

"Sweet! Nice work Italia!" Spain said.

"I hope it´s better something in there!" Romano said.

"Look! Tomatos and bread!"

* * *

><p><strong>Group Sugarsweet - Mission: Find A Secure Room To Use As The Base.<strong>

"This room dosen´t look good either..." Ukraine sighed. "And my back really hurts!"

"Keep it up Ukraine! We can´t let that beast have us as lunch!" Finland said.

"O-Oh Ok Finland!" Ukraine smiled.

"Hey... What about this room?" Liechenstein asked.

"Hmm... This room looks secure. No windows or weak walls..." Hungary said while examining the room for any possible weaknesses.

The room was a simple large office. Bookshelfs were covering the left side of the room, filled with all kinds of books and categories. In the middle were a huge carpet with some sofas + a table on. You could also see a office desk in front of the sofas. The desk were empty, but had some pencils and paper in a box beside it.

"This looks like a safe room!" Hungary smiled.

"Then should we make this our base?" Finland asked.

"Yup! Let´s call the others and tell them that we found a room!" Hungary keept smiling while typing in a phone number on her mobile.

_No Signal..._

"Weird! We are in a city but there is no signal!" Hungary said confused.

"What? No signal?" Liechtenstein asked.

"My mobile doesn´t have signal too..." Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I am Canada..." Canada sighed.

_Group Awesome Walks In..._

"Hey! You guys found a base!" Denmark said.

"Yup! Isin´t this pretty nice?" Hungary asked.

"Yes! This will work!" Cuba answered.

"How about your search with the weapons?" Finland asked.

"We found plenty of them!" Denmark answered before dropping down some random weapons on the ground.

"Axes, swords, sharp wooden planks, spears, guns and... A BAZOOKA?" Hungary asked surprised.

"Yeah! We found it in someone´s wardrobe!" America answered.

"But it do only have one bullet left... So we have to use it in a emergency..."

"Why don´t we just use it on a wall to escape?" Hungary asked sweatdropping.

"We tried that with a another bullet we had..." Cuba sighed.

"Didin´t it work?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Nope.. No damage at all. It´s like the wall is made out of diamond!" Prussia answered.

"Damn! How are we supposed to escape now?" Ukraine said.

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Ancalon: And there is this chapter over! :3<p>

Emma: And also you Truth Or Dare...

Ancalon: Sorry Emma! But as i said I am busy!

Emma: Yeah yeah...

Ancalon: Review please! :D


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End

**A Swedish Tale**

Ancalon: And We Are Back Ladies And Gentelmen! Sorry For Being Late!

Momoko: Already? :O

Ancalon: Yup! Also to **Miri-Chan**: Om Du Minns Ifrån En Hetalia Axis Power Avsnitt Då America Fångat Italy Så Fick Ju England Ett Brev Ifrån Tyskland Där Det Stod Hans Behov. Det Sista I Brevet Var: Och Han Dör Om Han Lär Sig Franska Av Misstag. xD

Momoko: O.e?

Ancalon: Also Here Is A Note! There Is Now A Special Poll On My Profile I Need You Guys To Vote On! Cause It Will Be The Future Of The Next Chapter!

Momoko: W00T! :O

Ancalon: Hehe! Go Vote NOW! You All Got 2 Choices To Pick Each! Disclaimer Girl HIT THE ROAD!

Disclaimer Girl: **Ancalon Does Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers. It Belongs To It´s Rightful Owner! Please Don´t Sue Her.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End"<strong>

_In The New Base Called: Cupcakes. (Lietchenstein´s Idea. :D)_

"So the walls are like made of diamonds?" France asked.

"Yes. We won´t be able to break through it." Prussia answered.

"Then how about the exits then?" China asked.

"No luck at all..." I sighed.

"I see. We are really stuck here." China said.

"How about beating that monster so that he will release us, da?" Russia smiled.

"That´s not a bad idea but... We still need a escape plan..." Norway said.

"I agree with Norway, we need to do this slowly and safe." Greece said before falling asleep on Turkey.

"Hey! Get off me you idiot!" Turkey yelled while pushing Greece off.

"I have to agree on Russia on this one." America said. "We don´t know when the monster will strike next or who is gonna die next!"

"But have we even enough weapons for everyone?" I asked.

"Good point miss Sandra." England said. "We need to be sure that everyone can use a weapon."

"I don´t want to fight! But i´ll cheer on everyone from behind!" Italy said.

"You can count Liechtenstein out, since she will be with the all the time." Switzerland said.

"But big brother, what happends if you get injured?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Then just run and hide so that it won´t come after you." Switzerland answered.

"But big br-"

"No but´s." Switzerland interupted her. "I don´t care as long you are safe."

"Okay big brother..." Liechtenstein smiled.

"Ok! Anyone else that is not going to use a weapon?" England asked.

_The room remain in silence..._

"Ok. Then everyone pick a weapon!" England said before picking up a weird looking book.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Time for a weapons list! :D Let´s see what everyone uses!)**

**Sandra: Small Dagger + Handgun (Forgot She Can Karate...)**

**Italy: White Flag (Just In Case...)**

**Germany: Metal Fist Gloves (Well He Uses His Fists Over His Gun)**

**Japan: Katana (Obvious...)**

**America: Double Handguns (:D)**

**France: Sharp Roses + Handgun (He IS The Land Of Roses...)**

**England: Spellbook + Wand (People Still Don´t Believe Him)**

**China: A Giant Wok-Pan. (Paint It White! :D)**

**Russia: Iron Pipe (Fear The Pipe, Da?)**

**Denmark: Polearm-Axe (Used Since The Wiking Arc)**

**Norway: A Bible + Wand (I Don´t Know Why...)**

**Iceland: Handgun (Can´t Fit Him With Anything Else)**

**Finland: Shield + Sword (...)**

**Hungary: Frying Pan (Lol :3)**

**Prussia: Sword (Mighty Prussia Only Needs A Sword!)**

**Austria: Handgun + Violin (Still I Don´t Know Why...)**

**Switzerland: Rifle + Handgranade + Mines + Pocket Knife (O.O)**

**Liechtenstein: Nothing (Switzerland...)**

**Ukraine: Rifle (...)**

**Belarus: Her Nails + Handgun (Cat Woman O.o)**

**Lithuania: Handgun + Voodoo Doll (Really...?)**

**Latvia: Shield (:)**

**Estonia: Laptop + Sword**

**Greece: Handgun + Pillow (Naaawww~)**

**Turkey: Small Daggers + Sword (:O)**

**Spain: Sword + Tomatos (xD Just Had To!)**

**Romano: Rifle + Tomatos (Again! Needed To! xD)**

**South Korea: Machine Gun + Sharp Wooden Chairparts (... Lol)**

**Canada: Rifle + Handguns (Poor Canada... :)**

**Cuba: Greatsword + Handgun (Handguns Are Liked...)**

**Sealand: Spear + Mines (Yay!)**

**(A/N: Wow... IT WAS A FRIKIN WEAPON FACTORY IN THERE! O.O)**

* * *

><p>"Ok! Everyone got something to fight with?" Germany asked.<p>

_Everyone in the room noods_

"Good! Now return to your groups and keep searching what you where searching on! Group Awesome and Group Sugarsweet are gonna get new missons!" Germany continued before giving the groups the signal to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 6 - Mission: Continue explore the basement.<strong>

"The basement..." China sighed.

"Shoulden´t we have told them what was in there?" South Korea asked.

"No. It would only spread more panic." Switzerland answered. "Let´s investigate it before telling everyone about it, espacially Sandra. Since she is a mortal human after all."

"I agree with Switzerland on this one." Turkey said. "Hell we even got kids in here!"

"And that´s why we have to wait until we got enough evidence and clues!" Switzerland said before opening the iron door leading to the basement. As he switched on the lights, the scene inside could be revealed perfectly.

"Close the door." Switzerland told Greece. Greece did as he said and closed to iron door, locking it just in case someone would walk in...

* * *

><p><strong>Group Tomatos! - Mission: Continue to fill the food supply.<strong>

"Hey guys! Here is a barrel filled with pickles!" Norway said.

"Nice work Norway!" Iceland said.

"Now let´s bring it back to the base!" Spain smiled.

"I wonder what dishes I can make with pickles!" Italy smiled.

"Just don´t make all dishes contain pickles brother..." Romano said sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Group Sugarsweet - Mission: Upgrade the base.<strong>

"How about upgrading the door?" Hungary asked.

"Why upgrade the door?" Finland asked.

"Because that beast might try to break down the door, and then we would need to replace it with something stronger." Hungary answered.

"Yeah that is possible..." Liechtenstein said.

"Then how about asking one of the groups when they return to find a better door?" Ukraine said.

"That´s a good idea Ukraine!" Hungary smiled. "Let the men do the hard part!"

"Hey! That´s not nice!" Finland said.

"Sorry Finland!" Hungary apologised. "But isin´t it true that the men do the hard work?"

"Yes it´s true..." Finland answered sweatdropping.

"Anyway! Let´s keep the work up! Let´s make everyone proud!" Hungary smiled while picking up a box with raw beef.

"I wonder how Sandra is doing..." Canada asked.

"Yeah me too..." Liechtenstein said.

"Don´t worry! She is a tough girl! She will be fine!" Hungary answered.

"Yeah. Your right!" Canada smiled.

"Where should we put this box?"

* * *

><p><strong>Group Awesome And Baltics - Mission: Find any clues about the beast.<strong>

"Nothing here..." Lithuania said while looking under a table.

"Nothing here either." Russia said after closing a empty closet.

"Man, it´s like it never existed!" America said.

"Don´t give up! We have to find it weaknesses and make sure we don´t die in the progress." Estonia said. "We are doing it for Poland..."

"Poland..." Lithuania whispered.

"I wonder... Why was Poland the first target?" Russia asked.

"I wonder too. Why him?" Latvia said.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Denmark yelled from the other room.

"What is it Denmark?" Cuba asked when he and everyone else walked in.

"Check this out!" Denmark said while pointing at some marks on the wall.

"Hey.. It looks like claw marks!" Estonia said.

"Could it be from the beast?" Prussia asked.

"I don´t know. It could have been from Belarus too." Cuba answered.

"But I was with big brother all the time!" Belarus answered. "Marry me, marry me, marry me..."

"Go awaaayyy!" Russia said while hiding behind America.

"Dude. You are not afraid of the cold war but your afraid of your sister?" America asked sweatdropping. "That´s pretty lame dude."

"America stop tease him! It was you who started all the fights anyway!" Cuba said.

"No way dude! You all did start them!" America said.

"Want another fight idiot?" Cuba said angrily.

"Bring it on!" America smirked.

"GUYS STOP THIS FUCKING NONSENSE!" Denmark roared.

_Silence... With everyone staring at Denmark_

"We can´t fight about nothing while the monster might kill someone else in the progress!" Denmark said. "We have to focus on getting out of here ALIVE!"

"... He´s right..." America said.

"Sorry..." Cuba apologised.

"Now... Let´s check this claw marks out and continue explore to find more clues..." Denmark said.

* * *

><p><strong>Group G4 + GirlyFace - Mission: Continue find a possible escape.<strong>

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" France asked.

"I think I just heard Denmark..." I answered.

"I think it´s nothing. Just a fight between people." England said.

"I guess your right..." I said. "Hey. What is this room?"

"I think it´s a libary..." Germany answered.

"A libary might be useful right now." England said. "Let´s check it out."

They enter the libary. Just a typical libary. Bookshelfs filled with all kinds of books, a secretary desk, a second floor with more books and some reading tools. Nothing more special.

"Wow... So many books..." Japan said.

"It´s gonna take us hours to look through all of these books!" France whined.

"Well too bad for you frog." England said grabbing a book from one of the bookshelfes.

"Hey! Be nice!" France said.

"Guys..." Germany said.

"Hmm... where should I start?" I asked while looking through a row of books.

"How about this one? England answered while handing out a book.

"Thank you!" I smiled, accepting the book from England. It was a book with green cover with the name: Mysteries On Earth.

I went to a table and took a seat. I started read the book and discovered that it was a book with legends. Legends about creatures. It was all common and rare ones in there. All from vampires to werewolfs and fairies to mermaids. But what caught my eyes was one special creature.

_The Siren..._

* * *

><p>Ancalon: Sorry I ended this quick! I am pretty tired and got writers block... Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this!<p>

**Chapter 5 Preview!**

_Secrets are revealed..._

"Wait... Who is she then?"

_Another Country Dies..._

"No... Don´t die on me! You promised!"

_More Clues Are Revealed..._

"I think I know what creature we are dealing with..."

_More People Join The Action..._

"Why are you guys here? You are in danger GET OUT!"

_Ancient Legends Are Told..._

"And when she got rescued by her prince, they kissed and lived happily ever after..."

_Don´t Miss This And More In Chapter 5: Lost Memories!_


	6. Author Note

**Authors Note.**

_Hi Guys! I APOLOGIZE that i haven´t uploaded A Swedish Tale for about a month! It´s just i´ve been busy with the last school days, been on vacation and got writers block! Currently I am trying to finish Chapter 5 as soon as possible! But I currently got a idea in my head that I want to write! So I want to release that idea as quickly as possible so that I can return here and finish that dumb chapter!_

_Thank you all who is still here reading! Don´t worry! Chapter 5 will be up soon... Please bear with me!_

_/ Ancalon._


End file.
